


Jump Scare

by Rosypie3



Series: The Cake Chronicles [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, OC comforts Ethan, Popcorn, Pure, THIS IS SO CUTE, This is pure fluff, horror movie, scared Ethan Nestor, they watch a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Ethan can totally handle horror movies.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cake Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070
Kudos: 8





	Jump Scare

On a quiet evening, Ethan and Sally decided to watch a horror movie. It was a simple one with a basic plot but what it was really known for was its gore. “Are you sure you’re up for this baby boy?” Ethan gasped in fake offense at the insult. “Of course I’m ready!” He exclaimed before flopping down on the couch and dragging the plush blanket over his lap. “I’m a master when it comes to horror movies.” She looked down on him in doubt. “I guess we’ll just have to see.” She answers before settling down on the couch next to him, pulling the blanket over both of them as Ethan nestled into her side. With hot popcorn at the ready, it was time to start the movie.

The movie started and everything was going smoothly, it wasn’t until she looked over at Ethan to make sure he was doing okay did things start to go south for the man. Ethan’s face was slightly pale and he was gripping the blanket so hard that his knuckles were white. She rolled her eyes in quiet exasperation. “A master at horror movies huh?” Her sudden break in the silence between them caused Ethan to flinch before he turned to her with wide eyes before quickly steeling himself. “Oh yeah I’m fine I’m just-” He stopped for a moment as he quickly looked around to find something to use an excuse. “-I’m just hungry!” He claimed, answering a little too loudly, before he reached for the bowl of popcorn and shoved some into his mouth, making a pleased hum as he chewed it, a shaky smile on his face as he reassures her. She was doubtful but decided to humor him. “...Alright if you say so.” She turned her attention back to the movie and Ethan continued to munch on the popcorn, his hand gleaming with the butter residue.

Later on, in the movie, Sally could tell that it was gearing up for a pretty intense jump scare and prepared herself accordingly. Ethan on the other hand had no idea what was coming and was some-what relaxed for once during the entire viewing of the movie. She turned her attention back to the TV. When the jumpscare happened she didn’t even need to look at him to know his reaction. The aftermath of the jumpscare happened in two sequences. First, Ethan turned incredibly pale before clutching her arm and burying his face in her shoulder, shaking slightly. Second, he remains glued to her side as he refuses to look at the screen again. She had enjoyed teasing Ethan over his obvious fake valor but she knew when enough was enough. She carefully maneuvered herself so that she could reach the remote on the coffee table. After successfully grabbing it she switched the channel to a sweet and happy cartoon, Ethan’s favorite. She then gently moved Ethan’s head to her lap before carting her fingers through his hair. 

They stayed like that for a while, Ethan’s head in her lap and her fingers in his hair. They stay like that until Ethan stops shaking and his breath evens out to a steady rhythm. She turns off the TV and leans back, eyes closed ready for her too to drift off to sleep when she hears it. Nothing more than a faint whisper she hears Ethan say something. “Thank you.” She doesn’t even have the time to crack open an eye before he's drifted off to sleep again. With a warmth in her chest and the one she loves nestled up against her, she too drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please like and comment :-)


End file.
